¿Fue un error?
by HinataNya
Summary: Ritsu esta enamorada de Mio y en una fiesta Mio toma de mas Alcohol y besa a Ritsu... ¿Cuales son las concecuencias?. No soy buena en los resumenes, pero espero que le des una oportunidad, no te arrepentiras


_**¿FUE UN ACCIDENTE?**___

_**Mal entendidos**_

_**(Narrado por Ritsu)**_

_Creo que ya me inspire para otro poema, uno de los tantos versos que me llegan al verla,_

_Te miro cada día y no soy capaz de hablarte_

_Me mata la melancolía pero me alegro al escucharte._

_Según tú, somos amigas pero yo quisiera amarte_

_Donde hay calor yo siento frio porque no puedo abrazarte._

_Cuando te acercas y sonríes me traslado de universo_

_Ojalá mi amor leyeras estos inspirados versos._

_Ayer tuve un sueño en donde tus labios besé_

_Al despertar no te vi como una tonta lloré._

_Alegras a mi corazón cuando me dices que me quieres_

_Pero como amigas, y para mí mucho mas que eso tu eres._

_En tus ojos yo encuentro todo la felicidad_

_Y escucho todos tus cuentos sean mentiras o sean verdad._

_-_Ritsu- _me gritaba Mio_

-¿Por qué no pones atención?- _decía Mio regañándome_

-Tal vez tenga un novio- _dijo Yui_

_-¿Qué? _ Yui por supuesto que no- _dije un tanto enojada_

-Bueno te gusta alguien ¿no es así?- _decía Yui_

-..., eso no importa- _dije intentando persuadir _

-Sempai, no sabia que te gustara alguien- _decía Azusa_

_-¿_En verdad te gusta alguien? – _decía Mio_

-Bueno... -_cambiando de tema_...- les gustaría ir a mi casa a una fiesta, con unos amigos y amigas, el sábado, ya saben por la graduación que se acerca-

-Yo no puedo- _decía Mugi _–tengo que ir a Australia en el fin de semana, lo siento Ritchan-

-Yo tengo que ir al dentista- _decía Yui _ -tantos dulces de Mugi me afectaron

-Pero puedes cambiar la cita con el dentista... vamos- _ le suplicaba a Yui_

-No, se lo prometí a Ui... ya que cancele 10 veces con el dentista- "_10 veces" todas lo dijimos en coro _–Le tengo miedo al dentista, por que, su lema es "no dulces"- _Yui se subió a su silla, ¿Irá a hacer una revolución?, ella comenzó a reír y su mano apuntaba hacia el horizonte, deje que siguiera fantaseando_

-¿Qué hay de ti Azu-nya?- _mi mirada era suplicante, abrazándola como Yui acostumbra_

-Lo... lamento Ritsu-sempai tengo un compromiso y voy a salir de la cuidad-

-Como tu sempai te ordeno que vallas- _Azusa, no sabia que hacer, su cara decía "tengo que obedecer a mi sempai, pero tengo que irme" Mio me pego en la cabeza y me salió un chichón_

-No le hagas caso Azusa, tu puedes irte sin preocupación- _ella acento con la cabeza_

-¿Qué hay de ti Mio?-

-Yo... bueno supongo que si- _._ _dijo que si... dijo que siii _

-Recuerda Mio el sábado a las 7:00-

_Termínanos los "ensayos" que mas bien son para tomar te y nos fuimos ala casa todas nosotras, acompañe a Mio y en el camino me seguía una musa por que mis ideas se materializaron formando una pequeña pero linda poesía_

_Te miro de lejos_

_Te amo en silencio_

_Quisiera hablarte, poder escucharte para luego besarte._

_Si yo pudiera detener el tiempo  
le pediría que se quede quieto,  
para poder llenarte de besos,  
y lo que siento no sea secreto.  
Si yo pudiera detener el tiempo...  
No se si pueda, hare el intento..._

-Ritsu ¿Por qué siempre estas en la luna?... ¿de verdad te gusta alguien?- _supongo que podría ser mi ¿confesión?_

-Si, a decir verdad si me gusta alguien-

- Me alegro, por ti además mi también me gusta alguien- _¿Qué? ¿A ella le gusta alguien mas?_...

-¿Y quien es?- _ella le gusta alguien mas... no puedo decirle que me gusta –_Dime...soy tu amiga_-_

-Bueno... pero no te burles...- _definitivamente no puedo decírselo... no podría sobrellevar un "no" por respuesta y eso en el mejor de los casos _–me gusta A...- _demonios a quien menciono... a ver ya dije A, _-Yoshiro...- _perdóname Yoshiro , Mio no me correspondió _

-Ya veo...- _decía ella_

-¿Y a ti quien te gusta?- _quería saber quien me quitaba a mi Mio... bueno supongo que no es mia _

-Emh yo... un... un chavo que se llama Toshiro_- Te maldigo Toshiro... ._

-Ya veo... bueno creo que a partir de ahora nos separamos- _dije sutilmente_

-¿Qué?- _su grito sonaba mas a reclamo_

-Si, es que recuerda que yo vivo por allá y tu por... por acá... pero si quieres te acompaño- _seria lindo acompañarla a su casa como una "novia"_

-No yo puedo ir a mi casa sola...- me decía ella, _u.u quería acompañarla_

-Esta bien hasta mañana- _su tono era tan dulce y deslumbrante con una pizca de nostalgia_

-Si... hasta mañana-

_Legue a mi casa, subí rápidamente a mi cuarto... realmente era desalentador, pareciere que la escena de Mio se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza... pero de alguna manera le dedicare una poesía en la fiesta._

_Pasaron dos días y ya era sábado, estaba cada vez mas nerviosa hoy en la noche seria mi día... que ironía" mi noche seria mi día" eran las 6:54 y ya había unos cuantos invitados unos amigos del instituto para hombres y las novias de ellos_

-Vaya Ritsu... te vez espectacularmente sexy...- _decía Yoshiro_

-Gracias... pero no uses la palabra sexy, me da vergüenza- _decía roja ante el comentario_

-Deberías de estar acostumbrada eres realmente bonita, descuida te protegeré de los idiotas- Yoshiro era como mi hermano, pero a veces se pasaba con sus comentarios de sexy y bonita, escuche el timbre de la puerta

_-_Deja voy a abrir-

-Si, no te tardes no me gusta esperar- _decía juguetonamente y yo le daba unos pequeños golpes y fui a abrir_

-Mio!... guau te ves muy linda- _ella se veía muy atractiva_

-Gracias, tu también- _ se puso roja, ella no acostumbra vestirse así_

-Ritsu...- _apareció Yoshiro detrás de mi_

-Oh¿ quien es?- preguntaba Yoshiro, _tenia su mirada en ella_

-Ella es Mio Akiyama-

-Mio el es Yoshiro Tsukimoto-

-Yosh... Yoshiro?- _ella estaba muy dudosa_

-Emh si, ¿lo conocías?- _le pregunte muy curiosa_

-No... bueno, tu me dijiste que...- _no escuche bien lo que dijo pues pusieron música a todo volumen, nos fuimos a sentar en un lugar mas tranquilo, no se, quien o quienes pero ya había alcohol en la casa mucha cerveza, wiski, vodka, tequila... ya parecía bar, pero aun así quería confesármele a Mio era ya la 1:00 de la mañana, tenia que controlar la fiesta_

_-_Mio ¿estas bien?- _ le pregunte al verla un poco rara _–necesito ir con Yoshiro, no tardo-

-Si, adelante...- _siguió tomando de su vaso, fui con Yoshiro y le dije que necesitaba sus consejos para deshacer la fiesta, pues ya era muy tarde, la música estaba a máximo volumen y con alcohol, para mi era un reto, Yoshiro, quito a un tipo del karaoke, quito la music y dijo_

-Ya no hay alcohol, ni música a sus casas- _la multitud salía de la casa casi corriendo_

-Bueno ¿Quieres que te ayude a recoger?- _decía Yoshiro_

-No gracias, ya es muy tarde- _quería estar a solas con Mio para confesarme_

-¿Segura?- _me pregunto muy dudoso_

-Segura- _le di un abrazo para despedirlo _–Gracias por lo de esta noche-_ cerré la puerta y Mio estaba parada con mal equilibrio, estaba en la sala_

-¿Qué te traes con ese Yoshiro?- _pregunto muy raramente, como si hubiera..._

-Mio ¿tomaste?- _dije intentando quitarle el vaso_

-No incumbe...- _y se termino el contenido del vaso_

_Me miro raro... _–¿Tu lo amas?-

-¿A quien?-

- A Yoshiro... tu me dijiste que te gusta- _yo... ¿yo dije eso?, en un segundo recordé que fue el nombre improvisado_

-No, no me gusta-

-No mientas tu me lo dijiste- _decía gritada, estaba ebria..._

-¿Mio cuanto tomaste?-

-No lose... como 5 vasos de cerveza y mezclas de tequila, wiski, vodka...- _oh por dios, ella intento caminar hacia mi, y caímos al sofá_

-Mio, tranquila...- _me beso, sin duda había tomado su beso me sabia a alcohol, pero aun así me encantaba, me gustaba... sin embargo no me iba a aprovechar de que estuviera borracha y la separe_

-Mio estas tomada...- _ me beso de nueva cuanta pero esta vez puso su mano en mi pecho y yo la aleje_

-Mio, no esta bien...- _que horrible situación, tengo aquí a Mio, pero aun así no puedo aprovecharme de que este tomada_

-Vamos...- _su tono parecía seductor_

-Mio, espera no tardo- _la deje sentada y fui a la cocina por medicina para la migraña, y un vaso con agua, eso quita lo crudo o ebrio, cuando me di la vuelta Mio estaba sostenida en la pared camino lentamente asía mi, corrí con ella pues se iba a caer_

-Mio estas loca-

_-_Vamos, se que lo amas a el... pues quédate con el-

-Tomas esto- _le dije dándole 2 pastillas y el agua_

-Noo!, así no-

-¿Entonces como?-

-Con un beso!...-

-Mio...- _sabia que estaba mal... pero como iba a negarme... perdóname Mio, tome las pastillas y un poco de agua y bese a Mio, ella se paso las pastillas y comenzó a besarme, me sujeto para que no me fuera, y su lengua jugaba con la mía, estaba segura que YO era una mala amiga y me retire de ella, la subía a mi cuarto y la recosté, le llame a su mamá que ya estaba preocupada pero le dije que entre la diversión Mio se quedo dormida, a ella le pareció bien._

_Dios que voy a hacer... bese a Mio, y de seguro ella se enojara... bueno en teoría ella me beso, pero estaba ebria y "aaa", regrese a mi cuarto y la vi dormida, me senté en el escritorio y me dormí allí, el la mañana desperté con un dolor de espalda_

_-_Buenos, días Mio...- _ella no respondió _-¿Mio?-

-¿Ayer estabas con Yoshiro no?-

-Si... pero...-

-Adiós..., gracias por dejarme quedar-

-¿Mio? Espera- _dije tomándola de la mano_

-Que!...-_su tono parecía, dolido..._ _solté a Mio, de seguro ella estaba enojada por, besarla cuando Ella estaba ebria...aunque me lo halla pedido... en esa condición no debí, ¿había perdido la amistad de Mio?, toda la mañana me la pase sufriendo y para colmo limpiando, hasta que llego en día de la escuela, un maldito lunes, pero tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella..._

_En la escuela, ella no me volteaba a ver me, dolía mucho y mi estado de ánimo decaído se noto_

-¿Qué te sucede Ritchan?- _preguntaba la infantil del club_

_-_Nada... – _Yui siguió haciendo sus preguntas, pero no contestaba muy diferente, en el club de música intente hablarle, pero fue un vano_

-Yui ¿Cómo te fue con el dentista?- _le pregunte notando el ambiente, tenso_

-Bien... ¿creo?- _se limito a contestar_

-Lo mordiste- _dijo Azusa_

-No... pero me dio un dolor horrible y me dijo que tengo 3 muelas picadas- _dijo con la cabeza baja_

-Era de esperarse...- _decía Azusa_

-Lamento que tuvieras que ir con el doctor por mi culpa- _decía mugi_

_-_No es tu culpa, Mugi- _decía haciéndole un cariño en la cabeza_

-¿Y como les fue a ustedes en la fiesta?- _dijo Yui imprudentemente _

_Ninguna de nosotras contesto hasta que yo me atreví a decir algo_

-Bien, nada nuevo...- _las chica nos vieron raro y Mugi comprendió que debemos hablar Mio y yo_

-Azusa, Yui, sawako-chan nos quería ver en la oficina- _decía Mugi_

-¿Enserio?-_decía Azusa_

-Si -_ dijo Mugi y tomo de la muñeca de Azusa y Yui y las tres salieron de club_

-Mio...- _ella se levanto y se fue, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, de seguro fueron Mugi, Azusa y Yui, Me levante de mi asiento_

-Mio lamento haberte besado...-

-Eres una idiota Ritsu!-

-Mio... lo lamento...- _quería intentar no llorar pero me fue inútil... mis lagrimas caían libremente sobre mis mejillas, tome valor y recite _

Quiero contarte un secreto

Que llevo guardado muy dentro

Se ha despejado de mi pecho

Un gran y bello sentimiento

Es un amor prohibido

He callado a todo el mundo

Y lo conservo en secreto

Es un amor, sin palabras

En un amor en secreto

Que alimenta mi alma y

Mi corazón late lento

Siento que lo necesito

Es un bello sentimiento

Que esta apunto de estallar

Es un enorme secreto que te doy a conocer

Solo espero que algún día me puedas corresponder

Este amor que siento a desfallecer

_Mis lágrimas, no dejaban de salir, la simple idea de que Mio me dejara era algo inimaginable, mis lagrimas se descontrolaron mas, pose mis manos en mi cara... no me gustaba llorar en frente de nadie... ni de Mio, en medio de mis sollozos, sentí un cálido abraso_

-¿Mio?-

-Yo te amo- _ella estaba llorando sobre mi hombro, me abrasaba fuertemente _-Pensé que no te gustaba... por un momento temí que Yoshiro te gustaba y no lo soporte...- _vi sus ojos que lloraban, que intentaba ocultarlo, le robe un beso el cual ella me correspondió_

-¿Entonces... somos novias?- _ me pregunto tímidamente_

-Por supuesto que si- _le dije con una sonrisa, realmente estaba feliz_

-Entonces ¿como lo hacemos? - _le dije jugando_

-¿hacer que?- _me dijo confundida_

-sexo – _dije para molestarla, y recibí un golpe_

-Eso es muy rápido-

-solo bromeaba- _dije riendo al ver su cara roja_

_-_Estoy emocionada- _me dijo Mio_

-¿he?- _dije sin entender_

-Tu sabes... tu y yo- _Mio... mis ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de felicidad_

-Aaa Ritsu... ¿estas llorando?-

-Noo... solo me callo una basura- _ella me abrazo, un tierno y amoroso abraso seguido de el beso mas apasionante y largo de mi vida. Esto es Amor!._

_**Yo no se si ya habían leído una novela como esta ( por que yo nop) y trate de hacerla lo mas original, por que ya esta muy trillado las cosas, no obstante hay personas que comentan que mi modo de narrar es bueno, pero podía mejorar y lo he intentado. Hasta el momento tengo otra idea que. No es tan original pero creo que puede funcionar, cual quiera duda, reclamo, petición (sobre K-on), opinión... etc. es bien recibido XD**_

_**Me despido y no olviden comentar... que "Los comentarios, alimentan a los Escritores" by: HinataNya (Derechos reservados) **_


End file.
